Sweet 16
by I-love-Inuyasha1
Summary: On Kagome's 16th birthday she wakes to find that something is different, what has her mother been hiding from her all these years? (InuKag)
1. Sit Boy!

"Sit boy!" Kagome Higurashi's voice echoed through out the forest. She just ended the argument she had been having with a certain hanyou. She stormed off towards the Bone-Eaters well, while thinking back on what had happened.  
  
* * *  
  
It all started when Kagome told Inuyasha should we be spending the next two nights at home. She had a perfectly acceptable reason. Tomorrow was her 16th birthday, but that didn't make any difference to Inuyasha. He wasn't going to let her leave. He hated it when Kagome went back to her era. They would have to put their search for the jewel shards on hold, the stupid monk would continually be knocked out for grabbing Sango in not-so-appropriate areas, and then of course there was that obnoxious kitsune that would ask when Kagome was going to return every 5 seconds. No, there was no way he was going to let her leave for some party.  
  
"You're staying here wench," Inuyasha told her in his usual arrogant tone, as he blocked her way to the well.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is my 16th birthday. I spend so much time over here that I rarely see my friends. I just want to spend sometime with them. I don't want to spend my birthday hunting down demons. Besides, it's only for two days, I'll be back Saturday afternoon, I promise." Kagome replied.  
  
"I told you Kagome, you're not leaving, end of story." Inuyasha snapped back.  
  
"Don't make me say it," she said, her patience fading.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha's typical reply.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome's thoughts were interrupted when she realized she had reached the well. She glanced back at Inuyasha's Forest before jumping in.  
  
* * *  
  
When Kagome reached the other side of the well she heard a familiar voice. It was her friend Hojo. She heard a second voice, her grandpa. He must be telling Hojo about some "illness" she had, to explain why she wouldn't come to the door. She decided to make her presence known before her grandpa did anymore damage.  
  
"Hey Hojo," she yelled over to him as she walked out of the well house.  
  
"Oh, hey Kagome. Are you sure you should be up in your condition?" He asked, with a concerned look on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm feeling fine," Kagome replied, wondering just what her grandpa had told him.  
  
"Well, that's good to hear," his concern fading into relief," I just came over to see what time your party was tomorrow."  
  
"Oh, it starts at four," she smiled over at him.  
  
"Ok, well, I should get going. I'll see you tomorrow then. Good-bye Kagome." He said as he turned to leave.  
  
"Alright, see you later Hojo," she called as he made his way down the steps. Kagome then headed inside to work on some of the final preparations for her party.  
  
When Kagome finally went to bed that night, she was exhausted but she couldn't seem to fall asleep. She had too much on her mind. Tomorrow is not only her 16th birthday, but it is also exactly one year after she first traveled through the well. She could still remember the day she first met Inuyasha. He had actually threatened to kill her. Their relationship was so different now. In fact, Kagome was beginning to think she may actually lo...her thoughts ended as the drifted off into dreamland. 


	2. Changes

Kagome awoke to her alarm Friday morning. At first she did not realize it was her birthday. All she could think about was the black dog that had appeared in her dream. It was a powerful and vicious demon, but for some reason, she was not afraid of it. In fact, there was something familiar and comforting about it. Kagome didn't know how, but she was certain she had met or seen the black dog before.  
  
Kagome's mother, Nisume (Nee-soo-may), came into the room, what a false smile on her face. Even though Kagome was not fully awake, she could tell something was troubling her mother.  
  
"Happy Birthday Kagome!" Nisume said, trying her best to sound sincere.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome replied, knowing her mother had another reason for coming in her room this morning," is everything ok mom?"  
  
"Yes...well no, Kagome there is something I need to talk to you about," she said with a slight stutter.  
  
"What is it mom?" Kagome asked. As she began to wake up more, she noticed that she felt different, like she wasn't quite herself.  
  
"Kagome, I've never really told you about your father, have I," Nisume stared at the floor, trying hard to find the right words, knowing she had to tell Kagome the truth.  
  
"Well, no not really. You told me that he left us just after I was born," Kagome replied. Her mother would always change the subject when she asked about her father. Nisume would get really depressed after Kagome would bring it up, so eventually she quit asking.  
  
Nisume took a deep breath before continuing. She decided to tell her daughter the story from the beginning, so she would truly understand.  
  
"You see, it all started when I was 17 years old..."  
  
* * *   
  
Nisume was walking around the shrine, kicking at random rocks that lay in her path. She was trying to avoid one of her fathers "history of the shrine" speeches, like usual. The sun was setting over the town. She stood for a moment watching it, until she heard a noise from somewhere behind her. She turned towards the sound and discovered it was coming from the well house. She slowly waked towards the sound, slightly trembling. Nisume had always gotten a strange feeling when she was near the well house. She stepped into the well house and saw something in the back corner moving. She was frightened, but her curiosity got the better of her. The sun had gone fully down, and it was too dark inside to see what was hidden. Nisume's eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she saw a large black dog huddled in the corner, baring its fangs. However, the creature did not frighten Nisume once she saw it.  
  
"Shhh...its alright, don't be afraid,"Nisume said soothingly while moving slowly towards the back of the well house. The dog growled as she approached.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't harm you," the dog then relaxed, as if it truly understood what she was saying.   
  
Nisume had reached the corner the dog was huddled in and gasped when she got a closer look at him. He was covered in blood. Nisume knelt down closer to the god to get a better look at his injuries. He had several large gashes all over his body. Nisume knew she had to do something to help him.  
  
"Ca...Can you walk?" Nisume asked, not knowing why she was talking to a dog as though he could answer her. Somehow he must have understood beer because the dog stood up and limped forward a few steps. He could not stand on his back right leg, but he seemed to be able to maneuver his injured body enough to get back to the house. Not knowing what to say, or if she should even continue to talk to the dog, Nisume stood and led the dog slowly towards her house.  
  
When they reached the house, Nisume found that her father had already gone to bed. She led the dog into their spare bedroom. They used it mostly for storage, and she was sure she could hide the dog here from her father. The dog limped to the back of the room and lay down against the wall. Nisume took a wet rag and water basin that were already in the room and began to rinse the blood of the dogs matted fur. Once the blood was rinsed away, she realized that his injuries were not as severe as she had thought. There were only two deep gashes. There were many scrapes, but for the most part they were just small scratches.  
  
Nisume stood up and turned to walk out of the room, the dog whimpered in protest.  
  
"It's alright, I'm just going to get some bandages, I'll be right back." she said as she left the room.  
  
When Nisume returned she gasped and dropped the bandages she was carrying at the sight she saw. The black dog was no longer there. A young man now sat against the wall. He had long black hair, in a low ponytail that reached his waist. He wore Navy blue pants, and a white shirt. The tie around his waist was light blue with navy blue and white markings on it. His eyes were a brilliant bright blue. The thing that shocked Nisume the most was that on top of his head he had two black dog ears, and coming out from behind him, if Nisume was not mistaken, was a black, furry, dog tail, nearly as long as his legs.  
  
"What..or who are you?" Nisume asked, while glancing from his ears to his tail.  
  
"I am Taiken, demon lord of the eastern lands," The man answered, his voice was deep.  
  
"A..a demon?" Nisume stuttered.  
  
"Yes, what, have you never seen a demon before?" He looked at her puzzled. What kind of place had that well transported him to?  
  
"Well, no actually," she replied, wondering just where he had come from, "my father has told me stories of demons that once roamed the earth, but that was a long time ago. There are no demons now days,"  
  
"Is it possible that the well transports one through time?" Taiken suggested.  
  
"I don't know, I suppose that's possible," she replied," but you're injured, for now just rest, we'll talk more in the morning.  
  
Over the next few days Nisume nursed Taiken's wounds and spend hours listening to him talk about his era, and of his many adventures. When he told her he was going to try and go back to his time through the well, Nisume was crushed. She wasn't ready for him to leave just yet. She had grown to love his company in their short time together. Tears began to stream down Nisume's face. Taiken walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, turning her to face him. He wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Please Nisume, don't cry," he pleaded as he pulled her to him," I do not belong in this time, if it is possible, I must return to my own era."  
  
"But why so soon?" Nisume asked." couldn't you stay with me for just a little while longer?"  
  
"I will stay tonight, but tomorrow morning I must be leaving," he said hoping that would be enough to stop her tears, just in case he added," if it is possible, I will travel back through the well whenever I can to visit you."  
  
That was enough for Nisume, she smiled up at Taiken.  
  
"Oh, Tai, thank you." She said barring her face in his chest.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'll spare you the details Kagome, but that night you were conceived. Tai came back to visit every now and then, like he promised. He was thrilled when he found out I was pregnant with you. One night, when we were discussing what we were going to do when you were born, us being from different times complicated things, and we realized that you were a half demon, and may be born with some of you father's demon traits. We knew you couldn't live in this time like that, and we had already decided that you should be raised here. His era was just too dangerous. Your father was able to bind your demon self, and keep it hidden. He was only able to make it last until you were 16 years old. That would give us plenty of time to figure out what we could do when your demon side was revealed. Your father only got to see you once after you were born. He showed up the day after I gave birth. He held you in his arms and fell instantly in love. The fierce dog demon had a look of pure bliss and pride on his face. He held you and talked to you for hours, although I don't know what about. That night he said he needed to return to his time, but that he would be back in a couple of days. He never returned." a single tear rolled down Nisume's cheek as she finished her story.  
  
Kagome lay silent, trying to take in all the information her mother had just shared. After what seemed like hours of silence, Kagome finally found her voice.  
  
"Why did you tell me before?" She asked, looking up at her mother.  
  
"I had always thought that Tai and I would tell you together. I hoped that one day your father would return. I know that it sounds ridiculous, but I felt like telling you on my own would be admitting that he wouldn't be coming back. I couldn't handle losing your father, so I just kept telling myself he would return before he turned 16, so he could be there when you found out." she stared at the ground, not able to return her daughters gaze.  
  
"Wait, I'm 16 now, does that mean that my fathers blood, demon blood, not runs through me?" Kagome asked.  
  
"See for yourself," Nisume gestured towards a mirror in Kagome's room.  
  
Kagome hesitantly stood up and walked towards the mirror. Her hands drifted up to the top of her head, where she saw that she now had two black dog-ears, similar to Inuyasha's. Her eyes were now a bright green. Kagome felt something brush against her leg. She looked down expecting to see Buyo, her cat, and instead saw that she now had a black tail, that went just past her knees. She was surprised at how she looked, but for some reason, it didn't look that foreign. Something just looked right, felt right about all of this. It was like this is how she was supposed to be. While taking in her new appearance, she realized something.  
  
"My party, I can't exactly go like this," Kagome said, pointing at her reflection.  
  
"Don't worry, Grandpa took care of it already, he called your friends and said you weren't feeling well." she replied, glad her daughter seemed to be taking things so well.  
  
""Mom, would it be alright if I spent the day back in the Feudal Era?" she felt like she needed to share all of this with her friends on the other side of the well.  
  
"That's fine dear, I'll help you pack." Her mother said, walking over to Kagome's closet and grabbing her yellow backpack. 


	3. Kagomewhat happened?

Meanwhile, on the other side of the well, our favorite hanyou was sitting in Kaede's Hut, rather impatiently awaiting Kagome's return. He was currently drumming his fingers on his knee.  
  
"Would you stop that fidgeting Inuyasha, she will be back before you know it," Sango was growing more and more impatient irritated bye the second.  
  
"That stupid girl, and her stupid party," Inuyasha mumbled under his breath," Maybe I should just go and wish her a happy birthday."  
  
He stoop and headed outside with a sinister grin on his face.  
  
"Why do I get the feeling nothing good will come of this," Miroku said as he watched Inuyasha leave.  
  
'She's coming back, even if I have to throw her over my shoulders and drag her back' Inuyasha thought as he headed towards the well. Suddenly, he was hit with a familiar scent...Kagome. But why was she back already? Inuyasha took a deep break. No, that wouldn't be Kagome, it was the scent of a demon, or at least a half demon. Inuyasha had to investigate this new smell. He followed it and found himself at the well. He couldn't believe what he saw when he reached the smell. There, heaving her yellow backpack over her shoulder, was Kagome. He had to look twice, afraid his eyes were deceiving him. Was she a demon?  
  
"Ka...Kagome" Inuyasha stuttered as he leapt over to where she was standing.  
  
"Oh, hello Inuyasha," she replied as if nothing was wrong.  
  
"What happened to you?" Inuyasha stared at her ears, then where they used to be, and back to her new ones.  
  
"Come on, lets find the others, I want to explain it to you guys together so I don't have to repeat myself." She said as started walking off in the direction of the village.  
  
Inuyasha followed, an expression of bewilderment across his face.  
  
* * *  
  
"So you're a hanyou then" Sango said, Kagome has just finished telling them everything her mother had told her.  
  
"Is he as strong as you Inuyasha?" Shippo asked, jumping on the hanyou's knee.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at the kitsune, not sure what to say. He really didn't know how strong she was now. He was spared having to answer when Miroku spoke up.  
  
"What ever happened to your father then?" Kagome opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted.  
  
"I can answer that one," Kaede said," I have heard many rumors of the demon lord Taiken. He once ruled over all of the eastern lands. He was incredibly powerful, but had many enemies. It is said that a great sorceress imprisoned him. The sorceress had always had her eyes on Taiken. She believed that if the two of them were together, they would be unstoppable. Taiken always ignored her advances, and brushed her aside. The last time that Taiken was known to have met with the sorceress, he told her that he had found a mate and that this human woman had given him a daughter. She was furious, and used her magic to imprison him. She now searches for this mortal women, and her hanyou daughter, believing that if she kills them, Taiken will agree to be with her."  
  
Kagome sat, looking down at her skirt trying to ingest all of this information. How would Inuyasha react if she told him she wanted to look for her father?  
  
"Where can we find this sorceress?" Inuyasha asked, shocking Kagome. Would he really help her find him, even if it meant taking a break from their search for the jewel shards?  
  
"The sorceress, Sanai, lives in a castle far to the north of this village." Kaede answered.  
  
"Fine, Kagome, we will find Sanai and free Taiken," Inuyasha stated," Miroku, Sango, you can continue to search for Naraku without us if you want to."  
  
"No," Sango stood up," we are a team now, and we should not be split up. I will come with you Kagome, we can always listen for rumors of Naraku and the jewel shards along our way. Plus, there is no way you guys are leaving me alone with his letch."  
  
Miroku stood up next to her," I agree with Sango, well, except the last part. We are a team now. All of you have there when I needed you. You stick by me, even though this hole in my hand could one day suck us all in. I will stick with you Kagome, as long as you need me."  
  
"There is no way I'm going to be left behind," Shippo jumped on Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Alright, we will head out in the morning," Inuyasha stated," By the way, Kagome, Happy Birthday."  
  
AN: I don't know if you can tell, but I was watching the fellowship of the ring while I was working on this. Thank you guys so much for the reviews. This is my first fanfic, and I was a little nervous posting it. I will try and update as frequently as I can. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please review. Feel free to let me know what you think should happen next, I would love to hear your ideas. 


	4. A little training

I'm afraid we've returned with no news of Lord Taiken's human mate or daughter," a man said while kneeling before the lady of the castle.  
  
The woman had jet-black hair that reached just below her waist. Just above her slender purple eyes was a black star. She wore a black and white kimono that stopped only a few inches above her knees. In her hand was a long black staff, with a star etched on the ball at the top. It was the mark of Sanai, the fire sorceress.  
  
"My patience is growing thin," Sanai said, rubbing her temple," For 16 years we have been searching the lands for this hanyou daughter of his. How hard can it be to find a female, dog, half-demon, how many could there be out there? One would think that we would at least have found more clues bye now."  
  
"My lady, that is the problem. We have no more clues that that it is a mortal woman with hanyou daughter, that is not much to go on," the man said, looking up at Sanai.  
  
Sanai knew the man was right; the search seemed pointless since Taiken refused to give her any more information about his mate and daughter. However, right or not, the man was irritating her, and she was having a bad day, she needed to entertain herself somehow. She looked down at him with a slight grin. He knew instantly what was coming.  
  
"No, my lady, please, show mercy," he pleaded.  
  
Sanai's eyes narrowed and she thrust her staff forward. The man's agonizing screams were drowned out by Sanai's laughter.  
  
* * *  
  
"I guess we could just sleep here for tonight," Inuyasha sat down against a tree.  
  
"Sango, why don't you and I go and visit the village we passed a little while ago. Maybe they know something about Sanai or possibly even Naraku." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Ok, but I'm not sure about going somewhere alone with you," Sango gave Miroku a questioning glance.  
  
"I'll come along," Kagome said.  
  
"No," Inuyasha butted in," Kagome, you stay here, Shippo can go with them."  
  
"Huh, but...why?" Kagome asked, with a look of total confusion on her face. Did he want to be alone with her? Why?  
  
"Cause' I said so, you got a problem with that?" Inuyasha replied, in his all to familiar arrogant tone.  
  
Miroku and Sango departed, after giving Inuyasha a funny look, with Shippo and Kirara close behind.  
  
"Do you think Inuyasha plans to confess his feeling to Kagome?" Miroku whispered to Sango as they walked away.  
  
Similar thoughts were running through Kagome's mind.  
  
'No, he loves Kikyo, he's made that clear, I don't know why I always seem to get my hopes up,' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha," Kagome said in her sweetest tone as she smiled at him.  
  
"I think it's about time you learned to fight," Inuyasha said.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome's smile quickly faded.  
  
"You're half-demon now, you should learn to use your new strength," he said, "Come on." He headed off through the trees.  
  
Kagome followed him, wondering why he didn't talk to her about this while everyone else was around. When they reached an open field Inuyasha stopped. He turned and swung at Kagome. She dodged his swing.  
  
"What the...!"Kagome screamed.  
  
'Good, her reflexes have improved,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Alright Kagome, hit me," Inuyasha said.  
  
"What! No way," Kagome was really confused.  
  
"Kagome, I have no idea what we are going to be up against when we find Sanai's castle. I just want to make sure you can protect yourself, now that I know you have the power. Now come on Kagome, hit me!" Inuyasha yelled the last part.  
  
Kagome just stared at Inuyasha like he had lost his mind. Realizing that she wasn't going to do it, Inuyasha dove at her. Kagome dodged, but he just turned and dove at her again. Kagome dodged again, but this time she was the one who turned and dove back. Before Kagome knew it, she was in the middle of a sparring match with Inuyasha. She got several good blows in. Inuyasha never hit Kagome, she dodged him every time. Kagome guessed he was just going easy on her. Their training was cut short when Sango and the others returned.  
  
"Kagome, what's going on?" Sango yelled, at first afraid Inuyasha's demon blood had taken control again.  
  
Inuyasha turned to see who had spoken and received a punch across his face from Kagome. The two hanyous then walked over to where their friends were standing. Kagome was trying to catch her breath. She realized she was drenched in sweat and the first couple of buttons on her top had some how come undone while she was dodging Inuyasha's attacks. When she saw the way that Miroku was looking at her she decided that she would have to get a different outfit if she was going to keep up this fighting thing. Sango must have noticed Miroku staring too because a moment later he was on the ground and she was holding her weapon above him.  
  
"Letch...."she mumbled," so, are you guys going to tell me what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha was just teaching me to fight," Kagome replied, stepping over the unconscious monk, on her way back towards camp.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update, as you all know, life can be hectic. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please review, and if you guys have any ideas on what should happen next, let me know. I'm just kind of making this up as I go. 


	5. Sanai vs Kagome

Once back at camp, Sango finally filled them in on what they had learned in the village.  
  
"Sanai's castle is not far from here, we should be able to make it there in only a few yours," Miroku said as he massaged the lump on his head.  
  
"I think we should stay here tonight then, and head out tomorrow morning," Sango added.  
  
"Yeah, I agree," Inuyasha looked at Kagome. He was surprised at how well she had done for her first time really fighting, and he was certain everything would go fine tomorrow.  
  
"Yeah, ok, but right now, I'm starved," Kagome said reaching for her bag.  
  
"Me too," Shippo yelled, beating Kagome to her bag and pulling out some ramen noodles.  
  
Kagome laughed as she took the ramen from the kitsune and started to prepare their meal. Inuyasha couldn't help but smile, not only did he love it when Kagome smiled, but now she was making him ramen.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Inuyasha woke Kagome early and took her back to the field they had been in the day before.  
  
"Inuyasha are we going a to fight some more?" Kagome yawned half way through her sentence," I really don't think I'm awake enough for that."  
  
"We're going to do something different today," Inuyasha said, "sit down."  
  
Kagome walked over to Inuyasha and sat down just as he did.  
  
"Close your eyes," Inuyasha said quietly, "try not to think about anything, just listen to what's around you."  
  
Kagome did as he said, no sure why, but after a minute or two, she began to understand. She could hear the forest around them. She could hear the trees moving, the birds and their lovely morning song, the slight trickle of water, possible a near by creek or spring, and all sorts of creatures going about their lives. With her mind cleared, she realized she was also picking up all sorts of smells. She smelt the tress, the flowers, and a nearby hot spring. She had realized that her senses had improved since her change, but they had all been a big jumbled mess. This was the first time she had really been able to distinguish the different smells and sounds.   
  
Inuyasha smiled, as he watched the expressions on Kagome's face change as she used her newly heightened senses. At first he had been skeptical, but now he thought her being a hanyou may actually be a good thing. He was glad that now he could share all of this with her. He could teach her all about being half demon. He didn't feel so ashamed about being a hanyou, now that he got to share it with Kagome.   
  
Kagome pushed all of this new smells and sounds aside as the most marvelous fragrant hit her nose. She couldn't explain the smell other than it was just, wonderful. She moved closer to the smell.  
  
"Uh...Kagome?" Inuyasha said, backing away from her a little.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and realized that the smell was Inuyasha.  
  
"You...you smell so unbelievably incredible," Kagome said.  
  
"Huh....I do?" Inuyasha said. No one had ever said anything like that to him before.  
  
"Yeah," Kagome replied, blushing, she couldn't believe that she had actually said that.  
  
The two stared at each other for a few minutes in silence before Inuyasha finally looked away.  
  
"I think we should head back before the others get worried," Inuyasha stood up and offered his hand to Kagome.  
  
"Is that them I hear moving around," Kagome asked, allowing him to help her up.  
  
"Yeah, they're starting to wake up, let's go," he said looking in the direction of the camp.  
  
* * *  
  
After breakfast the group headed in the direction of Sanai's castle. They had been traveling for a couple of hours before the castle came into sight. This had to be the place, Inuyasha could smell a scent similar to Kagome's, it must be her father. They came to the man gate, which had a black star across the doors.  
  
"Get ready guys, cause' here we go!" Inuyasha yelled as he broke down the doors.  
  
Before them a women stood with her staff pointed directly at them.  
  
"Did you expect your attack to be a surprise? Do you really think you could catch me off guard? I heard you coming before you even reached my gate. Who are you and what business do you have with me?" Sanai questioned the group.  
  
"We've come to free Lord Taiken," Miroku spoke up.  
  
'This girl, is she a hanyou? Her features are so similar to Taiken's. Is she the one I've been searching for?' Sanai thought, she hadn't heard a word Miroku said, and was now staring at Kagome.  
  
"You..girl, who are you? What concern do you have with my prisoner?" Sanai directed her question to Kagome.  
  
"I'm Kagome Higurashi, and your prisoner just happens to be my father," Kagome snapped back.  
  
"So you are the daughter of that mortal bitch who seduced Taiken and stole him from me," Sanai turned her staff on Kagome, "Finally, I can be rid of you."  
  
"No one speaks about my mom that way," Kagome yelled preparing to jump at the sorceress, just as a blast of fire was shot at her from Sanai's staff.  
  
Inuyasha dove in front of the flame and blocked the attack with the tetsuseiga.  
  
"I have no business with you mutt, step aside so I can take care of that filthy half breed," Sanai snarled at Inuyasha.  
  
"You won't lay a finger on Kagome as long as I'm around," He yelled back.  
  
"I guess it really is rude of me not to entertain all of my guests," Sanai held her staff upright and closed her eyes. The orb on the end glowed red as she summoned a small army in front of her.  
  
Her servants began attacking Inuyasha and the others, leaving Kagome along. Sanai sent another blast of fire at Kagome. She dodged the attack easily.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled, trying to help her, but Sanai's servants wouldn't allow it. Every time he killed one, they just reappeared.  
  
Kagome dodged all of Sanai's attacks, but she was never able to get close enough to hit back. She tried shooting her with her arrows, but they burst into flames every time they got close. Kagome began to panic; the others couldn't help her now. She was on her own. Suddenly, she knew just what to do. Kagome closed her eyes, and crossed her wrists above her head. She then thrust her arms forward, keeping her wrists together.  
  
"Flames of Destiny!" Kagome cried as purple flames sprang forward from her hands.  
  
Sanai put up a wall of fire in an attempt to block the attack, but it wasn't enough to stop it. She screamed as the orb on her staff began to crack before her very eyes. Kagome watched as Sanai disappeared in flames, along with her servants. She stood there, trying to catch her breath as her friends came up behind her.  
  
"You did it Kagome," Sango said, placing a hand on her friends shoulder.  
  
"No, she got away," Kagome said, "she escaped before her staff was completely destroyed, but at least I was able to crack it."  
  
"So what now? Do we go after her?" Miroku asked.  
  
"How can we, we don't know where she went," Inuyasha had just walked up behind Kagome.  
  
"Lets just go find my dad and get out of here," Kagome said as she walked towards the entrance of the castle.  
  
A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've had this chapter written and I thought that I had already posted it. Then today, I went to go check and see where I had left off, so I knew where to start typing chapter 6(its about half done right now) and I realized that I hadn't even typed it yet. Anyways, I hope you guys liked this chapter. I tried to make it longer. I'll hopefully get chapter 6 up in the next day or two. Please review, and feel free to give me suggestions on what should happen next. 


	6. Looking back on yoru childhood

They all went inside and began to look around. The interior was not nearly as impressive as the outside of the castle. In fact, it didn't look much different than the homes of the poor village Kaede lived in. There really wasn't much to it. No one really knew where to look for Taiken. They decided to break up to hopefully make the search shorter. Miroku, Sango, and Kirara headed down a hallway to the right, leaving Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo to take the hallway to the left.  
  
"Lets check in here," Miroku said, gesturing towards a door on his right.  
  
Sango followed him in, while Kirara sat outside the door, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. As the monk and demon exterminator entered, they were both overcome by the same vision:  
  
'The two were sitting together under the shade of a large tree. Sango was in Miroku's lap, his arms wrapped around her possessively. She reached down and grabbed his right hand and ran her fingers over the spot his cursed void had once been. Miroku' s hand tightened around Sango's. He moved his hand and hers to the bulge in Sango's stomach, where their unborn child lay. Sango smiled up at Miroku and saw him grinning right back at her.'  
  
When the two awoke from their vision, they starred at each other confused.  
  
* * *  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome, Inuyasha and Shippo were wondering down the other hallway, when they came upon an open doorway with silk draping from the top. They stood there for a minute starring at the doorway.  
  
"Should we go in?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.  
  
He responded by taking a step in. Kagome followed with Shippo on her shoulders. The moment she stepped through the entry she saw Inuyasha's image fade. She looked up to see Shippo was no longer on her shoulder. She recognized this room, it was he living room, only the furniture was a little outdated. It looks like it did when she was little. Sitting on the couch was a man who appeared to be in his 20's. He almost looked human, but his ears and tail gave him away. Based on her mother's description, Kagome figured this must be Taiken. She walked over to him.  
  
"Uh...Hello," she said, unsure of what she should say.  
  
Taiken didn't even flinch, he was starring intently at the small bundle he was holding. Kagome looked closer and saw that it was a baby. The baby was sleeping, its had little ears like Taiken's folded down on its head.  
  
'Can't he see me?' Kagome thought as she waved her hand in front of his face, getting no response.  
  
Suddenly Taiken spoke. Kagome didn't recognize the language, but it sounded like he was chanting so sort of spell. The ears on the babies head vanished.  
  
"Its only for a little while, until your 16th birthday," Taiken said soothingly to the child," Don't think that I'm abandoning you by leaving you with your mother. I love you more than anything in this world, and I'm sorry that cannot take you with me. My era is just too dangerous for you and your mother. I don't know what I would do if something happened to either of you. I will visit you if I can, but I have a feeling I won't be able to. I only hope that when you turn 16, I will be able to come back here and teach you how to use your gifts. If I'm not here, I hope that you figure out on your own how to hide your demon traits. That is one of the powers you should have when you turn 16. Maybe by then I will be able to take you to my time, so it won't matter. I so badly want to you see you grow up, but I know that there is something in my time stopping me, I just don't know what."  
  
Kagome stood and listened as her father told her how much he loved her, and that if he didn't return, it wasn't by choice.  
  
"Never forget Kagome, I love you..."  
  
"Kagome....Kagome...wake up.." Kagome suddenly opened her eyes and sat up. She saw that she was back in Sanai's castle, in a room draped with silk. Above her stood Taiken. He reached down offering Kagome his hand, and helping her up.  
  
"D..Dad?" Kagome stuttered, wondering if she should really be calling this stranger day.  
  
"Kagome, I can't believe its really you," Taiken said, as he pulled Kagome into his arms and squeezed her tightly.  
  
Even though Kagome had never really met this man, she felt so comfortable with him. When he hugged her, she felt so safe in his arms, a feeling she had only felt before when she was in Inuyasha's arms. Speaking of which, where was Inuyasha?  
  
"Where are Inuyasha and Shippo?" Kagome asked, pulling out of Taiken's arms.  
  
"Do you mean the two demons you came in with?" He asked, pointing over at the two sleeping forms on the floor next her. Kagome went over and scooped Shippo up in her arms.  
  
"Shippo, wake up," Kagome said, gently nudging the kitsune pup.  
  
His eyes cracked open.  
  
"Kagome? Where are they? My mom and dad, they were jus here," He whimpered," what happened to the hot spring we were in?"  
  
"You were just dreaming," Kagome said.  
  
"Oh.." Shippo replied, a singly tear tolling down his cheek.  
  
Kagome wiped it away and held him to her tightly. Once he had calmed down, she walked over to where Inuyasha lay. She brushed some hair out of his face.  
  
"Inuyasha..."She said leaning over him.  
  
He stirred in his sleep, and let out a small groan, but didn't wake up.  
  
"Inuyasha, please wake up," Kagome pleaded, places her hand on his cheek.  
  
Inuyasha reluctantly opened his eyes.  
  
"What's going on?" he spoke sofly, staring up at Kagome.  
  
"I think you were just suffering from an illusion, like the rest of us," she replied, removing her hand from his cheek.  
  
"Oh," Inuyasha was a little disappointed when she removed her hand, but those thoughts were cast away when you noticed a fourth person in the room, "who's he."  
  
"That's my father," it felt so strange, having someone she could really call her dad.  
  
Now that Inuyasha took a closer look, he was surprised he hadn't realized who it was sooner. Taiken's eyes were just like Kagome's, well, the way they looked ever since her change. His smell was similar to hers to, only not as sweet. Inuyasha stood up to face the demon.  
  
"Dad, this is Inuyasha. He's my...."Kagome said, searching for the word the best describe him.  
  
"Mate?" Taiken questioned.  
  
"WHAT!" Inuyasha and Kagome said in unison.  
  
"No,no,no.no.no.no.no...we're, more like companions," Kagome corrected, "and this is Shippo, he travels with us too."  
  
"Speaking of our companions, we should find Miroku and Sango and get out of here," Inuyasha added, his cheeks a little red from Taiken's assumption.  
  
"Come on, I'll explain everything on the way," Kagome said, leading her father and the others out of the room.  
  
Once they had found Sango, Miroku and Kirara, they started on their journey back towards the well. Kagome informed her dad of how she had first traveled through the well, and the friends she had met along the way. He seemed very interested in Inuyasha and Shippo especially. He kept asking questions about the relationship between Inuyasha and herself and how Shippo fit into all of this. It seemed obvious to him that Inuyasha and Kagome cared for one another, despite they way Inuyasha spoke to her. He also saw how Shippo looked at Kagome as if she was his mother. He seemed to rely on her for comfort.  
  
The group agreed that when they reached the village, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Taiken would travel to Kagome's time. 


	7. A stroll around town

Mom, I'm back, and I brought company," Kagome yelled as she led Inuyasha and Taiken through the front door, into her home.  
  
The three of them had just left he past through the bone-eaters well.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen Kagome," Her mother replied, "Did Inuyasha come back with you?"  
  
"Yes, but he's not the only one," Kagome had just stepped into the kitchen with the other two.  
  
Nisume turned to face her daughter, curious about her last statement. Immediately her eyes locked with the bright blue ones across the room. Her mouth dropped in shock.  
  
"It can't be...,"she took a few steps closer to the demon, "Tai...is it really you?"  
  
She didn't wait for a reply and ran into the man's arms. Tai pulled he closer to himself protectively. He inhaled her sweet scent, one that he had been longing for for so long.  
  
"Please, forgive me Nisume, I tried to come back. I really did," He pleaded with the woman in his arms.   
  
"There is no need for an apology, my love," Nisume replied.   
  
Taiken lifted her face and kissed her gently at first, before deepening the kiss. Nisume reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. They had completely forgotten about the two hanyous in the room. Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve and led him out of the room. She grabbed two baseball caps and a long coat as she headed out the front door.  
  
"Here," Kagome said as she handed Inuyasha one of the caps, "I figured we could go for a walk so those two can have some time alone."  
  
Kagome knew her brother was in school and her grandpa was out of town, so her parents would have the house to themselves. Once Kagome's tail was hidden beneath her coat and the baseball caps covered her and Inuyasha's ears, they headed down the steps and away from the shrine. They wondered around town for about an hour before Kagome suggested they get something to eat. Kagome led Inuyasha to a nearby diner, and they sat down at a table by the window. A woman with gray hair and thick round glasses came over to take their orders.  
  
"What'll it be sweety?" she asked Kagome.  
  
"Just two cheeseburgers and two cokes please," Kagome replied smiling.  
  
"What's a cheeseburger?" Inuyasha asked, his head cocked to the side.  
  
Just as Kagome was thinking of the best way to answer that, she was interrupted.  
  
"Kagome?" Three girls yelled in unison.  
  
'Oh no, not now, hide me.' Kagome thought as she burred her face in her hands.  
  
"Oh, hey guys," Kagome looked up with a false smile.  
  
"Kagome, can we talk to you for a second?" before she could answer, Kagome was pulled from the booth she was sitting at, to a table on the otherside of the diner.  
  
"Alright Kagome, who is he?"  
  
"Yeah, and what about Hojo?"  
  
"Aren't you and Hojo a couple now?"  
  
"Kagome, how do you think your boyfriend would feel about you having lunch with another guy?"  
  
Kagome's mind was spinning. She didn't know where to start to answer all of their questions. She took and a deep breathe before replying.  
  
"Ok, first of all, Hojo is not my boyfriend, we've just gone on a couple of dates, so it doesn't matter what he thinks of me having lunch with another guy. And Inuyasha is just a friend anyways.And.." Kagome glanced over at the hanyou and saw the waitress setting their food down on the table, "and our foods here, so I'm gonna go. I'll talk to you later ok."  
  
"Sorry about that," Kagome said as she sat down.  
  
"Who's Hobo?" Inuyasha ignored Kagome's firs remark.  
  
"He's just a friend, and his name is Hojo," Kagome responded, she had forgotten about Inuyasha's sensitive ears, maybe she should have spoken softer.  
  
"Why did they say that the two of you are a couple then?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome could have sworn she heard a slight grown emit from his throat.  
  
"We've just gone out a couple of times, but don't worry, I just think of him as a friend," Kagome said, placing a hand on Inuyasha's.  
  
"Feh, why would I worry about that?" Inuyasha pulled his hand away and began to eat. He looked down at his food, trying to hide his smile from Kagome.  
  
* * *  
  
Once they had finished eating, Kagome and Inuyasha decided to pick up Sota before heading back to the shrine. They stood outside his school among all the mini-van moms and other older siblings, waiting for school to get out. The bell rang and the two were suddenly lost in a sea of kids.  
  
"Sota, over here," Kagome yelled when she saw Sota walk out with some of his friends.  
  
Sota's eyes grew almost as big as his grin when he saw that Inuyasha was there with Kagome. He whispered to his friends, then led three of them over to Inuyasha.  
  
"See guys, that's him, that's Inuyasha," Sota pointed to the silver haired hanyou.  
  
"Wow, are you really stronger then the hulk?" One of his friends asked.  
  
"And faster then Superman?" another asked.  
  
"Yep, isn't he cool," Sota answered before Inuyasha could even ask who the Hulk or Superman were.  
  
"He doesn't look that strong to me, "another of Sota's friends said.  
  
"He is so," Sota defended.  
  
"Prove it then,"  
  
Sota looked up at Inuyasha pleadingly. He couldn't let Sota look stupid in front of his friends. Inuyasha scooped up Sota and his three friends and ran a couple of laps around the school. When he set the boys down, they were all so dizzy they couldn't stand up.  
  
"Wow, that was cool," one of the boys said as he regained his balance.  
  
"Yeah, can we do it again?"  
  
"Come on Sota, I think that's enough," Kagome spoke up.  
  
People were now staring at Inuyasha. 'Sure, it was really sweet what he did, but we should get out of here before people start asking questions,' Kagome thought.  
  
A/N" Hey, sorry its been so long since I updated. Our computer crashed, and my brother wouldn't let me use his for anything other then homework. I also went back and added a chapter one, because for some reason, chapter one isn't up anymore, or maybe I never posted it in the first place, I honestly can't remember. Anyways, I should be able to update again this weekend. Just to answer one of your questions, I just figured that after Taiken left, Nisume ended up finding someone else and got married and had Sota, but then he left her. Anyways, please review! 


	8. Peeping Tom

When the three of them walked into the house they found Nisume asleep in Taiken's arms on the couch. Taiken put a finger up to his mouth, signaling for them to be quiet.  
  
"I'm going upstairs to pack," Kagome whispered so that only those with demon hearing could hear.  
  
Taiken nodded and watched Inuyasha and Kagome head upstairs. Sota followed them, he wasn't surprise to find Taiken there, Kagome had filled him in on the walk home.  
  
"I figured we should head back and check in with Sango and Miroku," Kagome said after shutting her bedroom door.  
  
Inuyasha just nodded and sat down on her bed. Kagome began going through drawers and tossing clothes on her bed. She then went into her closet and pulled out her old, worn yellow back pack.  
  
"Inuyasha, are you alright, you're being really quiet," Kagome asked while shoving things in her bag.  
  
"What's going to happen with Taiken and your mother?" Inuyasha just starred out the window.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome stopped packing and stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, first of all, she's a human and he's a demon, and second, they are from two different times," Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome, "How can they stay together?"  
  
"It doesn't matter Inuyasha, they love each other, they'll find a way to be together," Kagome replied.  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything, he just started staring out the window again. Kagome finished packing her clothes and left to refill her first-aid kit. She also needed to grab some ramen for Inuyasha and snacks for Shippo. Inuyasha followed her in silence. Once she had everything she needed, Kagome went into the living room to say good-bye to her parents. Nisume had woken up, but hadn't left Taiken's arms.  
  
"Me and Inuyasha are heading back. I'm not sure how long I'm going to be gone this time," Kagome said.  
  
"Alright Kagome, but please, be careful," Nisume said as she watched her daughter open the front door to leave.  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm trusting you to look over my baby girl. Don't let me down," Taiken said when Kagome was already out the door.  
  
Inuyasha kept walking, but Taiken heard him whisper, "Don't worry, I won't."  
  
"You won't what?"Kagome asked when he stepped outside to join her.  
  
"Nothing, come on, lets go," Inuyasha said as he picked her up and ran to the well house.  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, this is nice," Kagome mumbled as she slipped into the hot spring.  
  
"Uh huh," Sango mumbled back, "with you guys gone, I've been afraid to come here, there would be no one to watch that monk."  
  
Kagome giggled, "you know, I noticed he was looking at you a little differently today when we got back, did something happen while we were in my time?"  
  
Sango turned a deep red color before she responded, "actually, we were talking this afternoon, about what might happen after we defeat Naraku, and I sort of agreed to be his wife when that day comes."  
  
Kagome was stunned. She was silent for a moment, just staring at Sango.  
  
"Do you love him?" she finally spoke up.  
  
"Yeah, actually, I think I do, I mean when he's not being a letch, or asking other girls to bear him a son." Sango replied, smiling, but her blush hadn't faded much.  
  
"Well, then I'm happy for you two," Kagome said as she slid deeper into the water.  
  
The two sat in silence after that, just relaxing in the warm water. Kagome was watching Shippo and Kirara play in the shallower end. She was so happy to see him again, even though she had only been gone for a day. She always worried about him when she was gone. She felt better when she could keep an eye on him, make sure he was alright, and being taken care of. She knew she was too young to be a mother, but for awhile now, she has been feeling like Shippo was her kid. She worried that when their search was complete she would return to her time, and have to leave him here. Although, her returning may be kind of complicated, with her being a hanyou now. It really all depends on what Inuyasha does after the search is complete. What he uses the jewel for, or if he goes to hell with Kikyo.  
  
"Kagome, are you alright?" Sango and Kagome had been friends for almost a year now, and she could tell when something was bothering her.  
  
"I'm fine," Kagome tried to focus on the present, instead of worrying about the future.  
  
Kagome's eyes darted suddenly to the right of the hot spring and a look of worry came over her face.  
  
"What is it?" Sango questioned.  
  
"I hear something."  
  
Sango went silent and tried to listen for anyone approaching, but with her human senses, she couldn't hear anything. Kagome sniffed the air and picked up the scent of the spy.  
  
"Sit boy!" Kagome's yell was followed by a loud thud and a few curses.  
  
The girls quickly dressed and walked over to the red and white form pressed into the dirt.  
  
"Just what do you think you're doing?" Sango glared daggers down at Inuyasha.  
  
"I was coming to tell you guys that we just got word of a possible jewel shard," Inuyasha replied as he stood up.  
  
"So you thought that was a good excuse to come and catch a peek at us? Couldn't you have just waited until we got back?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I wasn't trying to peek! I was just going to yell from the trees for you guys to come back to Kaedes," Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that?!" Kagome yelled, her temper rising.  
  
"Why wouldn't you?! It's not like you're much to look at!" Inuyasha immediately regretted saying that. Not only was that just going to piss Kagome off, but it was a lie. In fact, it took all he has to look at Kagome's face, since she had dressed in a hurry, and hadn't dried off completely, her white blouse was pretty damp.  
  
"SIT SIT SIT!" Kagome stepped on the hanyou's back as she headed back towards Kaede's hut, Sango, Kirara and Shippo behind her. 


	9. Naraku's defeat and Midoriko's Visit

Inuyasha sat back in the corner at Kaede's glaring at Kagome, only to have the glare returned.  
  
"So, what did you guys find out?" Sango asked, ignoring the two short tempered hanyous.  
  
"A large snake demon has been terrorizing a village just east of here. They believe it has gotten its new strength of a jewel shard. The village is close to here, it should only take us a few hours to get there." Miroku answered.  
  
"So when do we leave?" Sango asked.  
  
"Inuyasha and I figured we should leave first thing in the morning. For now, I think we should get some rest," Miroku said as he climbed into Sango's sleeping bag.  
  
"I don't think so monk," Sango said, raising her weapon, "we haven't defeated him yet remember."  
  
Miroku reluctantly moved out of the reach of Sango's weapon and leaned up against the wall.  
  
"Goodnight Sango, Goodnight Miroku," Kagome said, as she climbed into her sleeping bag.  
  
"Goodnight Kagome," The two said in unison.  
  
"Goodnight Shippo," she said as the kitsune snuggled up next to her and in a few seconds was asleep.  
  
She pulled Shippo closer to her. Just before she fell asleep, under her breath she mumbled, "Goodnight Inuyasha,"  
  
"Goodnight Kagome,"  
  
* * *  
  
The next day they arrived to find the village they were seeking was abandoned. They searched around and found no one, not even evidence that anyone had ever lived there. The homes were completely empty. Kagome noticed Inuyasha sniffing the air. A low growl emitted from his throat and he stepping front of Kagome protectively.  
  
"Naraku, I know you're here, show yourself!" Inuyasha snarled.  
  
"I was beginning to wonder when you would pick up on my scent," A man with dark hair and sinister eyes walked out from behind one of the houses.  
  
"So this is just one of you traps?" Miroku stated, more than asked.  
  
"Oh, you are a clever one monk," Naraku replied, "I'm tired of playing games with you. I've decided to rid myself of you, and take the remaining jewel shards."  
  
"I couldn't agree with you more," Inuyasha unsheathed the tetsuseiga, "its time to put an end to this."  
  
Inuyasha dove at Naraku, who easily dodged the attack. Sango thrust her weapon and missed. Their battle went on for nearly and hour, with several near missed for both sides. There looked to be no end. Neither side seemed to be making any progress. Kagome had contributed little to the battle. Her arrows missed every time she tried, and she didn't feel confident enough in her hanyou abilities to use them. Kagome watched as Miroku threw a handful of scrolls at him at the same moment that Inuyasha and Sango attacked with their weapons. The multiple attacks left Naraku stunned for a couple of seconds. 'Now's my chance,' Kagome thought. She prepared an arrow. Thoughts of all the horrible things Naraku had done, all the pain he had caused, ran through Kagome's mind. She knew she had to get him this time, she couldn't let him cause anymore pain and destruction. With all these thoughts in mind, Kagome released her arrow. It was glowing brighter than it ever had before. The group watched as it slowly pierced Naraku's heart.   
  
"How can it be? How did she...?" Were the last words Naraku spoke before bursting into a thousand pieces.  
  
The jewel shards he'd had fell to the ground where he had been standing. Kagome walked over and picked them up.  
  
"Is he really gone?" Sango asked, "Did we really defeat him this time?"  
  
"There's only one way to be sure," Miroku unwrapped his prayer beads and stared at his hand for a moment in disbelief. He then raised his palm to the group. Sango ran over and embraced him.  
  
"It's over, I have avenged my family and your hand is healed," Tears of joy rolled down Sango's cheek.  
  
Kagome smiled at her friends. She looked down at the jewel shards in her hand. She then pulled her necklace off and placed those jewel shards in her palm, with the ones that had just gotten from Naraku. She closed her hands around them, and a pink light shined through her fingers. When she opened her hands, she was holding the completed jewel. She walked over to Inuyasha and placed it in his hands. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned and walked away. 'What will he choose,' she wondered as she began the walk back to Kaede's, never looking back at Inuyasha. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and followed in silence, Shippo and Kirara weren't far behind. Inuyasha stood there, still shocked by everything that had happened.  
  
* * *  
  
Back in Kaede's hut, after they had all rested a bit, Miroku was told Kaede about everything that had happened. Kagome sat in the back of the room cradling a sleeping kitsune pup. Sango walked back and sat next to her.  
  
"How are you feeling Kagome?" She asked, placing a hand on her friends shoulder.  
  
"Anxious...I want to know what he's going to do with the jewel," Kagome stared down at Shippo.  
  
Suddenly a familiar scent hit Kagome's nose.  
  
"Inuyasha?" she whispered.  
  
She placed Shippo in Sango's lap and followed her nose out of the hut. She found Inuyasha walking up the path towards Kaede's hut.  
  
"Inuyasha, what did you do with the jewel?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Are the others inside?" he ignored her question.  
  
"Yes," she replied.  
  
"Good, I want to talk to all of you together,"  
  
The two went inside and sat by the fire. When they saw Inuyasha enter with Kagome, Miroku and Sango walked over and sat by them. Inuyasha began his story as soon as they sat down.  
  
"I stood there for house, trying to decide what I should do. I knew I couldn't use the jewel to become a full demon. It wasn't even an option for me anymore. I don't want to be human either. I feel so useless when I'm human. I started to think about this group, how we all came to together and everything we've been through. I thought about what was going to happen to us now. Even with our search over, I hope we all stay together. But then I realized that Sango and Miroku are human, and won't life as long as the rest of us, I know how much it would hurt Kagome, if you guys died, and she still has so much longer to live. I also thought of Kagome's parents and how her father will out live her mother. Not to mention Kagome's brother and grandfather. The jewel started to glow and Midoriko appeared in front of me. She said something about me having a good heart and game this really long speech. Anyways, to make a long story short, she granted Miroku, Sango, Nisume, Sota and Kagome's grandfather, with lives as long as me and Kagome's. She said since we had all worked so hard for this, lost so much, and made so many sacrifices that she would also make is so that the well will remain open for all of us to travel between the two times whenever we want. And then the jewel and Midoriko just vanished," Inuyasha finally stopped and took a deep breath.   
  
* * *   
  
A/N: I am so sorry it took me so long to update, first I suffered from writers block, and when I finally got my next chapter written, the internet was screwed up on my computer. I went ahead and wrote this chapter too and tried to make the chapters long, to hopefully make up for taking so long to update. I hope you guys like it. Please review. I will start working on the next chapter soon, I already know what I want to happen, so it shouldn't take me very long. 


	10. A much needed vacation

Everyone was silent at first as they took in Inuyasha's story. Then Sango jumped up and hugged Inuyasha.  
  
"You kind hearted devil, thank you," Sango said as she cried onto his shoulders.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha replied, trying to hide his smile.  
  
Sango released Inuyasha and hugged Kagome next.  
  
"I'm so glad we will be able to stay together," Sango said, holding Kagome tighter.  
  
"Me too," Kagome replied, squeezing Sango back.  
  
After the girls broke apart, Miroku stood up. He walked over and picked Sango up, spinning her around. He then kissed her pasionately in front of the group. When the kiss ended, Sango was a deeper red then she ahd ever been before.  
  
"You know what, I think you two could use some time alone. Inuyasha, why don't we go and spend some time on my side of the well," Kagome suggested.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Inuyasha asked, wondering when those two had become a couple.  
  
"I'll explain later. Shippo, I want you to stay here with Kaede ok? Behave yourself while we're gone. Come on Inuyasha," Kagome pulled the confused hanyou out of the hut and towards the well.  
  
* * *  
  
"And so I thought Inuyasha and I could hang out here for a while, and give Miroku and Sango some privacy," Kagome had just finished telling her parents about how they ahd defeated Naraku, and how Inuyasha had used the jewel.  
  
"So I'll live as long as you and Tai?" Nisume asked, "and Sota and Grandpa as well?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, thank you!" she hugged him tightly and shed tears of joy on his shoulder.  
  
'This seems to be happening alot,' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"You're a good man Inuyasha, Kagome is lucky to have you to look out for her," Taiken said, placing a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
Inuyasha glanced over at the female hanyou. She was smiling at him. She looked so happy. Inuyahsa loved it when he made her smile, instead of cry or yell.  
  
"You know Kagome, you guys really deserve a vacation. You've been working so hard, you deserve to relax. Why don't you and Inuyasha go and spend the next week at our cabin?" Nisume suggested.  
  
"Thats a great idea mom, what do you think Inuyasha?" Kagome turned towards him.  
  
"I guess we could use a break," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Oh this is going to be great. You'll love it up there Inuyasha. Our cabin sits right on a beautiful, clear lake," Kagome said, "We should go ahead and get you a few outfits so that you can blend in a little better."  
  
Kagome ran upstairs to get some hats to cover their ears, Inuyasha in tow.  
  
"Are you sure this is a good idea Nisume, leaving those tow alone up there?" Taiken asked.  
  
"I think they deserve the break, and Inuyasha will take good care of our little girl," Nisue answered him.  
  
"We'll see."  
  
* * *  
  
"What's this do?" Inuyasha pushed a button on the door, making the window go down.  
  
"Inuyasha, I told you not to touch anything," Kagome said she she swatted the hanyou's hand away.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome were in the back of a taxi, on their way to the cabin. Kagome had already gotten Inuyasha a whole new wardrobe as well as a few new outfits for herself.  
  
"We're here," the driver said.  
  
"How much do we owe you?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Don't worry, you mother already took care of that part." the man replied.  
  
"Oh, ok. Inuyasha, could you get our bags?" Kagome asked.  
  
Inuyasha 'feh'd as he went to retrieve the bags. Kagome climbed the steps upto the front porch and unlocked the dooe. She stepped inside just as Inuaysha came up behind her. They stood in the living room looking around. There was a lafge sofa and two recliners set around the tv. Seperated from the room by three wooden columns was the kitchen and dining room table. In the back corner of the dining area was a door leading to the bedroom, which had a batchroom attached. Inuyasha set the bags down next to the sofa. Kagome threw a couple of blankets onto the couch.  
  
"This is where you'll be sleeping Inuyasha," Kagome said, pointing to the couch, "don't worry about the clothes, I'll put those away later. Right now, I'm going to go and make us some lunch."  
  
Kagome went into the kithen and pulled out some ramen. A friend of theirs had gone ahead and stocked the pantry fro them.  
  
After they had finished their lunch, and Kagome had put away all of their things, Kagome suggested they go for a swim.  
  
"They are called swim trunks," Kagome said as Inuyasha held the foreign cloth in front of him.  
  
"Wheres the rest of it?" Inuyasha looked at the shorts questioningly.  
  
"That's the whole thing," Kagome replied, "Just put it on and meet me outside ok.  
  
Kagome had already put her swimsuit on underneath her t-shirt, so she headed down to the lake. About ten minutes later, Inuyasha appeared on the front porch in a pair of red swim trunks, trimmed in white.  
  
"Kagome, this looks stupid," he grumbled as he walked down the steps and towards the lake.  
  
"No, actually Inuyasha, those look really good on you," Kagome said blushing a bit.  
  
Inuyasha ignored her comment and walked down to the waters edge. He noticed Kagome was standing about knee deep in the water. She was wearing a black bikini top with white board shorts. Inuyasha took in her feminine curves and watched her hair blow in the wind. He couldn't help but think about the couple of times he had 'accidently' seen her neaked. She looked incredible.  
  
"Whats the amtter Inuaysha? You aren't scared of a little water are you?" Kagome asked, splashing a little water on him.  
  
"Very funny whench," He said as he ran into the water.  
  
Inuyasha sent a wave of water at Kagome, completley soaking her hair.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"You look like a wet dog," Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, sit boy," Kagome sent Inuyasha underwater, "Now whos the wet dog?"  
  
"You're gonna pay for that!" Inuyasha dove at Kagome and pulled her underwater.   
  
Their play fight went on like this for about half and hour longer before Kagome decided that was enough. She sat Inuyasha and then ran inside to dry off. Once the spell wore off, Inuyasha ran into the cabin. He heard Kagome in the bedroom and went to go teach her a lesson for sitting him. When he got there, he found that the door was locked.  
  
"Just wait a minute, I'm changing," Kagome hollered.  
  
"Feh," Inuyasha said as he went and sat down on one of the recliners and turned on the tv. Kagome had taught him how to work one when had come to her time once before.  
  
When Kagome came out, she had a white sundress on that buttoned down the front. Her hair was swept up into a bun. Inuaysa was so distracted that he forgot about getting her back.  
  
"I set out some clothes for you, you can go change and I'll finish dinner," Kagome went to go finish the meal she had started before they went out to the lake.  
  
When Inuyasha came out Kagome had already set the table. There was a pot of spaghetti and some garlic bread in the center. Kagome saw Inuyasha enter and was compltley blown away. He had on a pair of dark denim jeans and a black button down shirt. He look incredible in modern day clothes. They showed off his muscular body.  
  
"Go ahead and sit down Inuyasha," her comment as followed by a loud crash, "oops, sorry."  
  
"Think before you speak would ya?" Inuyasha snapped as he took a seat.  
  
Their conversation throught he meal was fairly casual. They talked about Miroku and Sango's relationship and how much Shippo had grown since they first met him, etc. Somehow their conversation turned to the future.  
  
"Kagome what are you going to do now?" Inuyasha asked, "Even though the search is complete, will you still come back to visit us?"  
  
"I guess so, I mean I really can't stand to be away from Shippo and I love having Sango to talk to. Shes like a sister to me. With me being a hanyou nwo, it'd be hard for me to stay in this time. I thought maybe I would stay in the Fuedal Era most of the time and look after Shippo and that way I could be near Sang and Miroku too. Maybe I could train to be a Miko with Kaede, and then I could take over for her someday. With the well remaining open, I'll still be able to visit my family here," Kagome answered.  
  
"So, where do I fit into all of that?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Are you even going to be around?" Kagome replied.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Inuaysha questioned.  
  
"Naraku is dead, so Kikyo can bring you to hell with her now," Kagome twirled her spaghetti.  
  
"What makes you think I'm going to go with her?"  
  
"Well I don't know Inuyasha, maybe because of all the times I caught you with her. You told her you loved her and you wouldn't let anyone else have her. She said your life belonged to her, and you've never said otherwise!" Kagome yelled back, thinking of how Kikyo held the heart of the man she loved always upset her.  
  
"Well, I'm telling you now, my life doesn't belong to her!" Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Inuyasha don't lie to me, I've seen the way you look at her! How could i have ever thought you could have feelings for me, when you are so in love with Kikyo." Kagome mumbled the last part as she ran out the door.  
  
Inuyasha stood in the dining room shocked by what Kagome had just said.  
  
'Does Kagome have feelings for me?'  
  
A/N: Samieko, Kagome is not related to Inuyasha in any way, atleast not yet *wink wink*   
  
I hope you guys like this chapter, I'll try and get the next one up soon. Please review, let me know what you think, the good and the bad. 


	11. Authors Note

Ok, I'm not very happy with the way this story turned out so I'm rewriting it. If you could just read what I have so far (I'm calling the new one Sweet 16 redone) and let me know if you like the changes I've made or if I should just continue with this one. 


End file.
